Byakuya Kuchiki (Ash)
Byakuya Kuchiki (朽木 白哉, Kuchiki Byakuya) is the current Captain of the Sixth Division in the Gotei 13 and one of the few surviving Captains from the Thousand Year Blood War between the Quincy and Shinigami. In addition to this, he is the 28th head of the . His current lieutenant is Takashi Sakuma, following the death of his previous lieutenant, . As well as this, among the Captains, Byakuya acts as the overseer of the Captain Proficiency Test (隊首, taishu). This is to test those who deem themselves to be at the level of a Captain as a means to ensure that Soul Society's ranks are only filled with those that have the power to justify their claims and has been approved by the Captain-Commander, Shunsui Kyōraku. Appearance Byakuya Kuchiki is a man predominantly recognized for his appearance that many would associate with a typical . As a result of his heritage, upbringing and position, the man epitomizes the concept of aristocracy within his appearance. One of the first signs of his aristocratic nature is Byakuya’s physical stature. The Kuchiki Clan head stands tall at 180cm, immediately giving him an overbearing presence in comparison to those of a lower status. In addition to this, Byakuya has a slim build, though this isn’t indicative of his physical capabilities and endurance, which are on level-playing field with bulky figures such as . Contributing to this regal air are Byakuya’s facial features, which are very easily discernible as inherited from the Kuchiki Clan. In particular, Byakuya’s eyes are noted to be one of his most striking features. They are a slate grey; however, their gaze is particularly intense, unnerving even powerful opponents such as with but a stare. Stemming from this is the eyeliner that surrounds his eyes, which appear to enhance the intensity of his eyes considerably, while also providing him with very feminine looks overall. Another contributing factor to Byakuya’s regal — almost feminine — visage are his facial structure and features: his angular jawline, thin lips and sharp nose all play a part in accentuating this. Moreover, Byakuya has long, black hair — characteristic of the Kuchiki Clan — is no kept up with kenseikan, but rather, different hairpieces that are at the back of his head, being less visible than the kenseikan he once wore, which is simply another part of the noble atmosphere that surrounds the man. As a man completely loyal to the cause of the Gotei 13, as well as a Captain, he wears their standard Shihakushō: a white , a black , a black , a white , white and . Within his kosode, he has the insignia of the Sixth Division, the . As its Captain, he also wears the white customary of his rank. Notably, Byakuya’s own haori is customized with a higher collar that has light gold edges and tassels attached to the corners. He also abandoned his previous scarf made by silver-white, windflower light silk, for unexplained reasons. Personality Byakuya Kuchiki, as the 28th head of the Kuchiki Clan, has been raised all of his life to become an exemplar for one who follows the laws of to the letter. However, for some period of time, Byakuya had been strikingly different from the attitudes and beliefs he holds today. During his adolescent years, for example, Byakuya had been a very hot-headed individual, as seen through his treatment of , whom, despite being his mentor, was constantly disrespected by the young boy. Such claims are made more evident by and comments on the inability to control a younger Byakuya. However, even upon becoming the successor to the clan, Byakuya had broken the laws of the clan itself and married . When he was unable to prevent her death, later adopted into the family. All of these actions were against the code that Soul Society followed, placing an enormous burden on Byakuya as both an individual and a member of one of Soul Society’s noble clans. Consequently, Byakuya has become a man devoted to fulfilling the expectations that are of him, bearing no exceptions even to his younger sister, . This is made quite clear through his everyday mannerisms. On most occasions, and towards people that he deems his equals or his comrades, Byakuya is a respectful individual. While cold, he greets all individuals with the honorifics that are deemed appropriate to him, based on his status. Moreover, Byakuya is deemed to be apathetic towards most situations pitted towards him or around him, as seen clearly from his lack of concern for Rukia’s wellbeing during her execution. His demeanour borders on arrogance, as made apparent by his several encounters with others, however, it is most closely tied to a very strong sense of pride and self-respect, attributes that no other reflect as strongly, particularly when acting as a Captain of the Gotei 13. In addition to upholding his reputation and responsibilities as the head of the Kuchiki Clan, Byakuya possesses the seat of a Captain within the Gotei 13. As a Captain, Byakuya was once noted to allow his subordinates to be independent from him, demonstrating little to no concern over their wellbeing as he had found no way to successfully interact with them without potentially breaking the laws that tied him down to his responsibilities. However, following his understanding of bonds and the reasons for their existence, Byakuya is noted to abide by a philosophy that “part of a captain's responsibilities is to make sure that the lieutenant's responsibilities are taken care of”, which is something that is extended to the responsibilities of all the seated and unseated officers of his division as well. Ultimately, by being the head of the Kuchiki Clan, as well as a Captain of the Gotei 13, Byakuya has a very strong sense of self-respect and pride, something made exceedingly evident by the mannerisms he displays when conversing with other individuals. However, this sense of pride is accompanied by a full evaluation of his own limits and capabilities and thus, most of the claims he makes about himself are considered to be very accurate, despite the perception certain people may have of him. Notably, his sense of pride is most evident when in the middle of combat, where he is fully willing to intimidate an opponent by explaining the vast difference in both individuals’ powers through various metaphors, as seen against both and . In particular, following the Aizen incident, Byakuya’s pride had been indirectly noted to be Rukia herself, his dedication to her being one of the key elements in his drastic change in beliefs following the Thousand Year Blood War. Following the conclusion of the Thousand Year Blood War, however, Byakuya’s mental state had temporarily taken a severe blow. Because his only loved one — Rukia Kuchiki — and closest subordinate — Renji Abarai — had died in the conflict, Byakuya had temporarily wallowed in the despair of being unable to protect both the Soul Society from utter destruction, but more importantly, his own comrades. As a direct consequence, Byakuya, once more, abandoned the concept of forging bonds with others and proceeded to put his entire existence to the protection of Soul Society, believing that if he grows powerful enough and protects Soul Society, then he will be able to atone for being incapable of protecting those who passed away in the war. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities : *'Masterful -Control': : Master Tactician: Enhanced Endurance: Enhanced Durability: Innate Abilities Among the current Captains of the Gotei 13, Byakuya is noted to be an extraordinary, if not legendary figure. Given his long life and the tenure of experiences he has had, Byakuya has undoubtedly attributed his tremendous feats to his mastery over the Shinigami forms of combat as well as his mastery over his Zanpakutō. Kidō Master Among his repertoire of skills, Byakuya is noted to shine within Kidō, particularly given his teachings within the . As expected of him, Byakuya uses Kidō precisely and with tact, with each spell having an intended effect that brings most battles to his favor with only the use of a selective number of spells, conserving his spiritual power while demonstrating the futility of his opponent's efforts. : Byakuya Kuchiki is, undoubtedly, a master of the magical arts known as Kidō. Given the Kuchiki Clan's reputation for their mastery over specific Kidō spells — such as — as well as the numerous tutors he has received over the course of his training, Byakuya's theoretical and practical application of Kidō is perhaps one of the greatest in all of Soul Society. Byakuya is noted to, unlike many masters of the craft to be extremely resourceful with the use of Kidō, given that his primary facet of combat is indeed, . As a consequence, Byakuya has trained in what appears to be only the surface of Kidō mastery, such as focusing on only the power of his spells above everything else. While this isn't the case in actuality, the power of Byakuya's Kidō is ultimately undeniable. His greatest claim-to-fame being held within the rather basic destruction spell which, underneath the power that Byakuya possesses, enables him to eclipse even the size of a or , all without speaking the incantation. However, in saying this, Byakuya's primary focus lies not in the power of his Kidō, but in understanding when Kidō is most appropriate to use. Due to Byakuya's overarching goal being the protection of Soul Society, he understands that he must be versatile, adaptable but most of all, immovable in the face of his enemies. Consequently, Byakuya has demonstrated to use his Kidō prowess in tandem with other skills readily rather than exclusively using it on any occasion, the most prominent example being his Zanjutsu. He is noted to employ Kidō with great efficiency while still using one hand, employing the other in order to overwhelm his opponent with simultaneous use of powerful sword strikes and, in most cases, thin beams of lightning conjured by . Byakuya has demonstrated to use his Kidō with great speed, despite normally calling both the name and number, enough so to escape from binding assaults of and without them completely enveloping him. In addition to the speed of his spellcasting, Byakuya also is able to analyse the properties of other spiritual abilities and utilize his Kidō to neutralize them with very little effort, as demonstrated against the ability, . Furthermore, this analytic personality also influences his spellcasting, as he can change the basic shape of his spells to accommodate for virtually any situation, as seen by his use of Sōkatsui, which can be formed as a tidal wave of spiritual energy all the way to a condensed orb of flames or even a simple, but powerful explosion at short range. In truth, Byakuya is a man that employs Kidō as a means to demonstrate his authority, using their grand powers to show his opponents the folly of entering combat with him. : : Spell Integration: Zanjutsu Master Byakuya's Zanjutsu, in terms of technical skill, is remarked to be extremely lethal and precise while also being effortless. Given that Byakuya is a Captain-class combatant, it is evident that Zanjutsu is at the forefront of his abilities. However, while his ability to use the various forms and stances available to Zanjutsu practitioners are evident, it is his synchronization with Senbonzakura following micro-analysis of one another's traits over the course of the conflicts they have partaken in, leading them to, when the situation is dire, fight not as a sword and his wielder, but as two companions. In fact, it is this bond with his Zanpakutō that has allowed him to fight on-par with powerful combatants such as , and for a limited period of time, . ]] : Byakuya is, by all means, a highly accomplished master within the arts of Zanjutsu, bearing both the technical skill necessary to be a Captain but also the necessary bond with his zanpakutō to delve into the true nature of Zanjutsu combat. Due to his extensive training, as well as the philosophy of the Kuchiki Clan prioritizing elegance, Byakuya's swordplay is considered to be highly refined and tactful. He demonstrates this clearly through the stance that he employs, one that appears to be a neutral, two-handed stance that keeps Senbonzakura parallel to Byakuya's waist, while his right foot remains slightly more forward than his left. In maintaining this stance, Byakuya manages to keep steady even while fighting in the air, attributing to his proficiency in as well, which enables him to shift his positioning and distance swiftly from an opponent to analyse their fighting style without losing the advantage of maintaining his almost aggressive swordsmanship. Even while in heated combat, Byakuya is noted to fluidly transition between both offensive and defensive stances, accommodating for virtually any situation without losing his momentum and stability. While fighting, Byakuya ensures to constantly remain on the offensive by using his blade to drive himself forward, breaking through an opponent's defense through constant twists and turns of his blade, utilizing wider and more concentrated strikes as a means to make his enemy lose their standing prior to striking a more decisive blow, even if his opponent is using an odd weapon, such as 's spear. To this extent, Byakuya's mastery over Shunpo assists him greatly, as he has managed to secure both high-speed and precise footwork that allows him to maneuver around the battlefield with tact and agility, making it virtually impossible for conventional opponents to strike him in the midst of battle. On an almost microscopic level, Byakuya's very rapid and fluid motions can be attributed to the subtle movements of his wrist while in combat, using them in order to provide less strain on himself while, at the same time, enabling both strength and speed within his swordsmanship in order to respond to any openings given by an opponent, no matter how brief they may be. Notably, while making use of a two-handed style at almost any given opportunity, Byakuya also is highly skilled in using swordsmanship with a single hand while timing his Kidō at precise moments, his favorite spell being due to its quick casting. During these moments in battle, Byakuya holds his sword in his right hand and favors to use wide, sweeping strikes that involve less intricacy with wrist motions and more force from his forearm in order to batter the defenses of his enemy, leaving them open for a follow-up attack by his Kidō with his left hand, normally employing it at close range for maximum impact, something demonstrated in his battle against . *'Ryōban' (両半, Two Halves): : : Tandoku Kōdō (単独行動, Independent Action) Hohō Master Due to being trained by the "Flash Goddess" herself, Byakuya has been noted as one of the most skillful practitioners of in the entirety of Soul Society, with his claim-to-fame being his tremendous speed that effortlessly outstrips the majority of his opponents. Heightened Reflexes: : *' ' (閃花, Flash Blossom): *' ' (空蝉, Cast-Off Cicada Shell) Zanpakutō Senbonzakura (千本桜, Thousand Cherry Blossom) *' ': :Shikai Special Ability: *' ': Senbonzakura Kageyoshi (千本桜景厳, Vibrant Display of a Thousand Cherry Blossoms) :Bankai Special Ability: Trivia Quotes Behind the Scenes Category:Fanon Canon Category:Extinction Category:Captain Category:Kuchiki Clan